Pardonne-moi
by Akagamie
Summary: Lavi fait un cauchemar. Il espère juste qu'il ne deviendra pas réalité. OS.


**Auteur: Akagamie  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que cela pourrait être une perspective intéressante...**

**Blabla de l'auteur: Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! C'est la première fois que je publie sur le fandom DGM, sa me fait tout chose :3. Bref, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je vais du spoil, vous pouvez lire cette fic sans risque!Je ne vois pas trop quoi rajouter, si ce n'est que vous preniez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire!  
**

**Bonne lecture~  
**

* * *

_Allen attrapa la main de Lavi et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur. Le rouquin le fixa du regard, sentant sous ses doigts la pulsation de la vie. Il ressentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'argenté. Une chaleur si humaine..._

_\- Je suis toujours humain, Lavi._

_\- Je... S'il te plaît. Je suis un humain, tu n'as pas à avoir de moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal !_

_La voix d'Allen était suppliante. Le bookman secoua la tête et retira sa main, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. Lavi observa avec un certain dégoût la peau, les stigmates noirs qui barraient le front bronzé du Noé en face de lui._

_\- Non, Allen. Tu nous as tous trahis. Tu m'as trahi. Tu ne peux plus me faire plus de mal. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire._

_Le rouquin lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de l'arche._

_-Lavi ! Lavi ! Attends ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, si je fais ça, c'est pour vous ! Comprends-moi, je t'en supplie ! LAVI, s'il te plaît..._

_Le bookman continua à marcher, sans regarder en arrière, et il entendit Allen éclater en sanglots. L'ancien exorciste l'appela encore. Lavi ne se retourna pas. S'il se retournait, il allait souffrir, et il le savait. Il détestait ce qu'était devenu Allen, il sentait tellement trahi... Mais il l'aimant encore. Ne pas se retourner, ou ils seraient perdus tous les deux. Il mit le plus de distances entre l'Arche et lui, malgré le son des sanglots qui lui déchirait le cœur, et son corps qui voulait revenir sur ses pas pour sécher les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage malgré tout angélique d'Allen._

_Lavi sentit la luminosité baisser dans son dos et il se retourna pour voir Allen lui lancer un dernier regard larmoyant avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les entrailles de l'Arche. Le rouquin senti une larme rouler sur sa joue._

* * *

Lavi se redressa brusquement en sueur dans son lit. Il mit du temps à reconnaître sa chambre. Il passa une main sur son visage tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient un peu. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Alors, pourquoi lui laissait-il un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva rapidement et traversa les couloirs de la Congrégation. L'air frai lui fit du bien, mais un doute pulsait toujours en lui. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen, il posa sa main sur la poignée lustrée et fut saisit d'une hésitation. Un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte. Il prit une grande respiration et abaissa lentement la poignée.

Il fit un pas dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait et en général, il se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Il remarqua que rien n'avait vraiment changé et cela le rassura. Il fut soulagé lorsque qu'il remarqua la forme sur le lit enroulée dans la couverture. Le rouquin s'approcha pour vérifier que c'était bien Allen. Il souleva doucement un pan de tissus et contempla la chevelure blanche qui couvrait le visage endormit du symbiotique. Il lui sourit et relâcha la couverture sur lui avant de s'éloigner du lit.

-Qui est là ? Lavi ? Demanda Allen d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-Euh... Ouais, c'est moi, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, répondit le rouquin, gêné.  
-Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Euh... J'avais envie de te voir.  
-Menteur, sourit l'exorciste mieux réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça... Acquiesça Lavi en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Tu veux en parler ?

Lavi regarda Allen, qui lui-même l'observait, ses grand yeux gris-cendre pleins d'inquiétude qui le dévisageait. Au lieu de répondre, le rouquin lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre lui. L'exorciste un peu surpris passa ses bras autour de lui et lui commença à lui caresser ses cheveux roux pour le réconforter. Il s'aperçut que le bookman tremblait. Il attendit patiemment que Lavi prenne la parole.

-Tu ne nous abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais !  
-Non... Hésita Allen, ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait, où alors, au contraire, ne voyant que trop bien.

Le rouquin semblait sur le point de pleurer et Allen le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-Je... Désolé.  
-Ce n'est rien, lui sourit gentiment l'exorciste. Tu veux rester pour cette nuit ?

Lavi hocha la tête. Allen se décala pour faire de la place au rouquin avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux deux. Le bookman s'endormit presque aussitôt, accroché à Allen. Ce dernier resta les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, caressant du bout des doigts les mèches du rouquin. Il attendait. Il savait qu'il allait rompre sa promesse. Un nœud se formait dans sa gorge.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un frisson le parcourut et il comprit que c'était le signal. Il s'extirpa le plus doucement des bras de Lavi et des draps. Il revêtit son uniforme d'exorciste et se tourna vers le lit. Il embrassa le front du rouquin qui grogna dans son sommeil et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte sans un bruit.

Allen arpenta les couloirs sombres de la Congrégation, lentement, laissant ses souvenirs affluer en lui. Se rappeler une dernière fois les joies, les peines, les franches parties de rigolade, tout ce qui le reliait à la Maison, à ses amis. Trop vite à son goût, il passa les grandes portes du Bâtiment. Il le regarda de haut en bas, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres, un sourire d'adieux. Avec lenteur, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'attendait. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté du regard l'exorciste, observant aisni ses adieux silencieux. Il avança vers Allen en écartant les bras :

–Tu es finalement venu, mon cher Allen, déclara Tiky Mikk en souriant.  
–Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez laissé le choix, répliqua froidement le susnommé.  
–Inutile d'être si hostile... Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas frères ? - ... – Entre _eux_ et ta Famille, tu as fait ton choix. C'est bien que tu nous as rejoints.  
– Tu sais très bien que j'y suis contraint.  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu changeras d'avis rapidement, tu verras te plaira bien dans la Famille.

Allen ferma les yeux douloureusement. Les Noés avaient montré aux exorcistes une telle puissance destructrice... Allen contre la survie de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. C'était le chantage que tous avaient refusé, mais l'argenté savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il avait pleinement confiance en ses amis pour la suite, alors s'il pouvait leur offrir le temps qui leur manquait, se serait sans hésiter qu'il se prêterait au pires bassesses, quittes à se sacrifier et à les trahir. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient le sauver eux-mêmes à leur tour, le tirer des griffes des Noés et du Compte Millénaire.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était d'abandonner Lavi. Le Lavi souriant, enjoué qui l'accompagnait depuis presque son entrée officielle en tant qu'exorciste.

Allen sentit Tiky le pousser dans le dos et ils commencèrent à marcher, à s'éloigner de la haute silhouette fière du la Congrégation.

« Je suis désolé, Lavi. »

–Tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda Tiky, remarquant qu'Allen avait bougé les lèvres.

La route qu'ils empruntaient s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Allen avait l'impression de s'enfoncer plus avant dans les ténèbres.

– Non.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour. »

* * *

–ALLEN !

Lavi, seul dans la chambre de son exorciste. Contemplant les draps qui refroidissaient, tentant de comprendre. Ou plutôt, essayant de refuser la réalité d'une promesse brisée. Trahis. Ça faisait mal. Très mal, trop mal.

Désespoir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

* * *

**C'est donc la fin de cet OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires pour donner votre impression ou émettre une critique!**

**Gros bisous!**


End file.
